


「罪与救赎三部曲」【朱正廷×你】雪

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Summary: ——你是我孤独之中，那最亲近的人。——你让我无法拒绝，那温柔的怀抱。





	「罪与救赎三部曲」【朱正廷×你】雪

**Author's Note:**

> ——你是我孤独之中，那最亲近的人。  
——你让我无法拒绝，那温柔的怀抱。

01.

风和日丽的周末下午，我正懒洋洋的躺在寝室里睡午觉。期末各式各样的论文把我们这群莘莘学子压榨得喘不过气，昨晚好不容易赶在最后一刻把写了好几个礼拜的报告交了上去以后才得以松了一口气。

寝室里静悄悄的，大家都在争取时间把之前缺了的觉补回来，我翻了个身打算继续进入美梦的时候，放在枕边的手机却不合时宜的嗡嗡震动了好几下。我提前跟林彦俊打个了招呼这个礼拜都没空跟他见面，于是此刻打扰我的人绝不会是他。

屏幕上显示的是我之前发布在网上的消息又有了新的回应，我点进去看看，他说能不能约个时间见面，我想了想，最近都没课，林彦俊那边也有他自己的课业要忙，于是动动手指头便回了过去，

“可以，时间地点都你来定。”

大概他一直在等我的回应吧，他回消息的速度很快，给了我一个地址，时间定在明天晚上八点的时候，我回他一句OK，交易便顺利地达成了。

看他发过来的地址，是市中心一家新开业的清吧，听说价钱不便宜，却也吸引着无数的人去凑热闹。我虽然不缺钱，却也舍不得乱花，看来这次的客人应该也是非富则贵吧了。

不知道为什么，直觉告诉我这次的客人年纪大概跟我差不多，我也没再多想，转过身又继续睡过去了，反正明天肯定又是没得睡的一天。

02.

我从没想过我的顾客会是老熟人，同样地，对方在看到我的瞬间也露出了他讶异的神色，似是没想到做这种事情的时候竟然会遇到认识的人。哦不对，我们的关系绝不能用认识来形容，

我们是好朋友。

我敢保证朱正廷坐在吧台前的位置喝着蓝色夏威夷的时候绝对是迷人的，不然怎么会有那么多小女孩偷偷往他的方向留下一道道好奇的目光，就连台上那帅气主唱的光芒都快要被他掩盖掉了，可惜当事人丝毫不在意，喉结滚动缓缓喝下杯里颜色绚烂的酒精。

衬衫的扣子被他从胸前扣起，我坐在他旁边的位置侧过头去看，正好看到他若隐若现的春色，衣领大开下暴露在空气的锁骨教人忍不住想咬一口，朱正廷的身型是让很多女孩子都羡慕不已的，而很快，我将会完整的感受到他衣服下掩盖的腹肌，他有力的臂弯。

我主动牵起朱正廷的手，笑眼弯弯的问他走吗，他愣了一下然后又点点头，甚至还配合地回握着我的手，带我离开这烦扰的地方，离开的时候我甚至能感受到那些女孩子对我的目光，羡慕、妒忌、还有不甘心。

秋意渐浓了，我又穿得单薄，走出室外的时候不自觉地瑟缩了一下，而这微小的动作自然也被牢牢牵着我的他发现到，朱正廷皱了皱眉头，又牵着我走快了几步，没多久我们就走进了一个小区里面，我还没来得及反应过来就已经踏进了升降机里头，门关上的时候顺带还把凉意挡在了外面。

朱正廷离我很近，身上的香气是他惯用的Burberry London，一种很绅士，也会让人不自觉感到放松的味道，很适合他本人。

我不敢确定这是不是他的家，虽然我跟朱正廷是好朋友，但你知道的，好朋友也会有他们的底线，他们不为人知的一面，只是我的这一面却无意中被他发现了。

朱正廷没急着接下来的行动，只是让我坐在沙发上，自己径直走进了厨房给我倒了杯热水，我接过杯子的时候还顺道打量了一眼房子的装修。白色的墙壁挂了几幅风格大相径庭的画像，暖黄色的灯光试图为这间房子带来一丝温暖的感觉，可惜效果不大。

他有点局促不安的坐在我身边，我自然知道他心里有很多疑问却又不知怎样开口，于是便先一步开口缓和这气氛，

“我们都不应过问太多。”

他舒了口气，似乎是我的话打破了我们从见面开始便存在了的隔膜，亲昵地把头靠在我的肩膀蹭了两下，像个撒娇的小男孩，我难得地没有排斥他亲密的举动，也顺势贴近了他，

“正正，要做吗？”

比起正廷我更习惯把他的名字唤作叠字，没了普通朋友之间的疏离感，正正两个字显得亲昵又调皮，我知道他喜欢我这样喊他，因为每次我都能看见他那直达眼底里的笑意，没有任何的伪装，是真实不过的欢喜。

03.

朱正廷的温柔全个专业和舞蹈社没人不知道，他可以跟任何人都玩得很疯，打打闹闹的一点学长的架子都没有，但与生俱来的温柔和风度在他待人接物的处事上显露无遗，细心的照顾学弟妹，对女生的恰到好处的距离，没有人会不喜欢他。

但往往这种温柔的人亦教人最难拒绝，我从不知道朱正廷哄骗的手段是这样的，温声细语的跟我耳鬓厮磨，诱使我主动张开双腿好让他更容易进入到我的身体里，双手被他用领带绑在床头，绳结并没有勒得我有任何不适的感觉，我也没打算挣脱出来，此刻的我更像是他的囊中物，任由他处置。

双腿被掰开成M字型，最隐秘的地方被他看得一清二楚，哪怕房间没有开灯窗帘被拉上，我还是不自觉羞红了脸，这比林彦俊问我在父母赠送的房子与一个陌生男人做爱的问题更羞耻，面对着的是我熟悉不过的好朋友，而我们却坦诚相对。

他的动作不紧不慢的，把炽热全部没入花道里又缓缓抽出，每次带动的液体都快要浸湿身下的床单，身体里渴求着更多的快感，朱正廷却偏偏不如我的愿，依旧维持着平稳的节奏。

“哈……正正……”

他主动凑过来亲吻我，从眼帘开始，沿着我的鼻梁，却偏偏避开了柔软的唇瓣，最后在颈窝的位置落下了一个粉色的印记。

我迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛看他，眼里还带着一层水汽，看起来大概是一副楚楚可怜的样子，因为我看到朱正廷从容不迫的表情里有了一点点的松懈，他伸手去覆上我的眼睛，温热的掌心是他快要失控的先兆。失去了视觉感官，听觉也变得灵敏起来，我听见他逐渐沉重的呼吸，听见他带着点沙哑的声音缓缓开口，

“宝宝，你这样看我，我会忍不住的。”

我那时候不懂得这是一个危险的信号，也不知道朱正廷在床上会如此折磨人，我甚至还回了他一句，那就不要再忍耐了。

他又凑过来亲我，这次终于没再避开被冷落的双唇，可也只是蜻蜓点水般的轻轻触碰，紧接着的便是如同狂风暴雨般的撞击，大开大合的动作诱发的是满室的情欲，肉体的拍打声伴随的是粗重的喘息，我连求饶的力气也没有，一开口便是断断续续的呻吟，

甚至在朱正廷解掉绑在我手腕处的领结然后把我翻过身换成后入的姿势的时候，我连拒绝的机会都没有，炽热进入到更深的地方，宫口传来又酸又麻的快感，我无力地侧过头求他退出去一点，他也只是轻轻把我垂落在两边的碎发挽到耳后，脸颊贴着我的轻轻磨蹭，

“很快就好了。”

事实证明他的话并不可信，在我一声高过一声的叫唤里只有越发沉重的喘息，在我无数次被他送上愉悦的云端时换回的是逐渐加快的抽送，等到他终于释放的时候，我早就累得精疲力尽，无力地瘫软在床上歇息。

身下的床单早就被打湿了一大片，黏糊糊的好不舒服，我挣扎着想要移开这一小片黏腻的地方，下一秒便被朱正廷抱进浴室里。

浴室里没有浴缸，而此刻我疲累得连支撑自己站立的力气都没有，整个人都得依靠着朱正廷作为支点。他体谅我的筋疲力歇，温柔地亲亲我的脸颊，又细心的铺了层毛巾在洗手台上才让我坐下，自己则转过身打开了花洒为我调好合适的水温才抱着我进去清洗。

我还记得我昏睡过去前的一刻是落进了一个温热的怀抱，如坠云端似的，是安心的存在。而我不知道的是，朱正廷看着我熟睡的样子，伸手抚平翘起的发丝，轻轻亲吻我的额头，然后又把我抱得更紧了。

04.

我和朱正廷最近在学校里走得越来越近。

其实我们的关系本来也挺不错的，好几节的专业课我们都是一起上，后来又因为室友的男朋友跟朱正廷同一个寝室，于是偶尔两个寝室也会一起吃饭。

大家都觉得我和他是不是有点什么，都被我笑着打马虎眼过去了。

真有点什么的话早就该有了，也不用等到现在，只可惜总有些人不是这样想的。

我和朱正廷照样在下课后说说笑笑的走出教室，明天是学校假期，林彦俊说好了今天会来接我下课，我跟他约好了时间便安心站在校门口等他。

三三两两的学生结伴同行走出学校，讨论着该如何善用这几天的假期去玩，我低着头没注意到她们在我身边走过，直到听到了一句“她怎么这么不要脸缠住朱正廷”，我才抬起头发现两三个女生用着鄙视的眼神看着我。

不用细想也知道这绝对是朱正廷的忠实粉丝，我向来对女生之间的勾心斗角争锋吃醋不感兴趣，所以哪怕她们的攻击对象是我也没什么感觉，

得不到的永远在骚动，被偏爱的都有恃无恐。

这句话挺适合现在这个情景的，哪怕朱正廷不是爱我，但我至少得到她们渴望的亲近，并且可以正大光明的站在他身边。

我没再理会她们，因为我看见了林彦俊向着我的方向越走越近了，以林彦俊的个性，让他听到这种话肯定会皱着眉头督她们一眼，我可不想他这张惊为天人的脸被别人窥探。

于是我主动往他的方向走过去，自然也不知道接下来发生了什么。

后来有人告诉我，那天朱正廷看着林彦俊搭着我肩膀离去的背影，脸色如常，没有人知道他在想什么，但那几个女生自以为的窃窃私语却一字不漏的落进朱正廷的耳里，

“真的不要脸，有了朱正廷一个还不够还有别的男生来找她。”

“求求她不要祸害帅哥了吧。”

“关你们什么事？”

从来没人想过对任何人都温文有礼的朱正廷居然会对女生这样说话，大家都被他吓了一跳，看他沉下去的脸色也不敢说什么，明明是热闹的气氛瞬间降至冰点，尔后他又缓缓开口，

“没有人可以说她的不好，你们都没有资格指点她的一切吧。”

说完他也没理会其他人的反应转身就走，留下面面相覤的几个人。

没人知道为什么朱正廷会发这么大的脾气，虽说那几个女生的话是说得挺过分，但向来温柔的他绝不会失了该有的礼貌。

但他们不知道的是，这是朱正廷维护我的唯一方法，只有当事人主动站出来为受害者说话，那些谣言才会停止，而且，

他绝不会让我受到一丝半点的伤害。

05.

不过问彼此的事是我和所有客人的一个无声默契，就算相熟如我跟朱正廷，有什么事该说，有什么事不该问，我们总能拿捏得恰到好处。

舞蹈社的演出向来火爆，门票都是一票难求，不为什么，单单是朱正廷那张教人沉醉的脸已经值回票价。如果你能看到偌大的礼堂里挤满了观众的话，不用想了那肯定是舞蹈社的演出。

我拿着朱正廷给我的门票安安静静的坐在一角等待着演出的开始，颈上还挂着可以出入自如的工作人员证。我不知道他从哪里找来的，但他把那张薄如纸片的门票放到我手里的时候，眼里闪烁着的光芒让我根本不忍心拒绝。

同样地，刚才他从后台里急急忙忙地跑出来找到在侧门等待着他的我，妆容只化了一半，头上也夹着好几只夹子，穿着半透的白衬衫，一样叫人心醉。

他小心翼翼的把工作人员证挂到我的脖子上，然后说，一会一定要好好看我表演啊。

我自然是笑着答允了他，他这会儿是偷溜出来的，时间自然不多，把东西交到我手里的时候又得赶回去准备了。可是我又动了坏心思，趁着他转身的瞬间抓住了他的手腕，他顺势就回过头来，我便踮起脚凑上前亲吻他。

朱正廷自然是没料到我会有这样小把戏，愣了一下任由我在他唇间作乱后又迅速夺回主动权，扣着我的腰把我带到楼梯间的盲点，有一瞬间我怀疑他是不是经常在这里偷偷约会才会这么清楚，但我已经来不及证实了，男生的占有欲很强，半点的分神都容不下，明明只是小缠绵的吻而已，却变成狂风暴雨般的落下，我只能仰着头被动地承受朱正廷对我刚才分神的不满。

直到他不得不离开的时候才恋恋不舍的放开我，我无力地靠在墙上大口喘着气，他又靠过来在我的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般落下一吻，

“记得好好看我。”

此刻在舞台上的他又跟平常的他大相径庭，一举手一投足的动作都让人移不开眼睛，时而温柔时而有力的动作彰显着他舞蹈社的台柱的名声的实至名归，他绝不是空有一身好皮囊的花瓶而已，他绝对有能力并且对得起这个位置。

他回到后台被众人簇拥着几乎把他的身影淹没，我也只是站到一旁安安静静的等着他，没多久人群便往两边散开，他像是履行了神迹的摩西一样从中间的过道向我走来，牵起了我的手让我转了个圈然后拥抱他，

“真好。”

我毫不吝啬对别人的赞美，而且朱正廷值得，没人可以质疑他舞蹈的实力。我看着他眉开眼笑的样子也不自觉跟着他笑了起来，旁人看来我们还挺傻的，但我知道朱正廷是打从心底里开心，我也是真的为他高兴。

而这一刻被旁人记录下来，成为了我和朱正廷最喜欢的照片。女生圈着男生的腰靠在他怀里，男生也搭着女生的肩膀，两个人显得亲密无间，眼里的笑意是旁人艳羡的。

我曾经有一刻想过，如果别人再误以为我们是情侣的话，我再也不会否认了，就让他们误会下去吧，我们在别人眼里是多么的相配，我们看向彼此的眼神是别人无法理解的。

可那终究是一刻不切实际的幻想。

06.

冬天要来了。

连续下了好几天的鹅毛大雪，依旧丝毫没有停止的迹象，地上早就铺上一层厚厚的积雪，路过的人留下深深浅浅的脚印。

窗外是白雪纷飞的场景，一呼一吸的空气都冷得快要穿透心肺，大家都恨不得把自己裹成粽子，生怕一点点的寒气会从四方八面开始潜入。

舞蹈教室内却全然是另一番景象——弥漫满室的情欲气息，伴随着的是一点即燃的温度，与外面的冰天雪地仿佛是两个世界。

散落在地上的衣服外套已经无暇顾及，我被朱正廷压在落地玻璃镜前看着自己头发凌乱面色潮红，身后的他却紧扣着我的腰部不让我逃离他的怀抱，我也没想过也逃脱。

裙子被推到腰间的位置，保暖用的裤袜被褪到小腿的位置，木地板上有一小块不易察觉到的水迹，我双手无力地支撑着身前的栏杆，整个人的支点只能落在朱正廷身上，花道被炽热填满，每一下进出都能准确的擦过我的敏感点，越趋剧烈的快感让我忍不住想靠近他寻获更多，而这样小动作自然是被他发现了。

他贴近我的耳朵，喷洒出的热气落在耳后的位置，诱使我抬起头来看着镜中的自己是到底如何被身后的人疼爱，紧握着我的手往身下那连接的地方探去，不出意外的是一片潮湿，他甚至还坏心眼里故意挑拨隐藏在花瓣之间的花核，叫那些快感来得更猛烈。

“舒服吗？”

我第一次知道朱正廷会折磨人是在我们第一次上床的时候，而当我发现朱正廷的占有欲这么强烈的时候是在今天。

刚才下课的时候我俩一同踏出教室打算去食堂吃饭，结果我被隔壁系的同学堵在了楼梯口，而朱正廷是唯一一个目击到整件事情发生的证人。我压根儿不认识这位同学，被堵在楼梯口告白这件事情更是从没发生过，他支支吾吾的对我说了一大堆在我看来是毫无用处的废话的时候我便知道他绝对是要问我要不要做他女朋友，

而答案当然是拒绝，可当这件小闹剧结束的时候我再去看朱正廷的脸色早就变了个样，他一言不发的走在前头，任凭我在身后追赶着他的步伐也视若无睹。我知道他是不高兴了，但事情的发生并不在我可控范围之内，我也是被动的一方。

于是我只能自讨没趣的回了宿舍，躺在床上的时候心里突然有个声音让我去找朱正廷，我没法看着向来大大咧咧的他自己一个人躲起来生闷气，利索地穿上外套我便往舞蹈教室的方向走过去。

这边的隔音设备做得很好，我挨个教室推开门进去也没有朱正廷的身影，正当我想换个地方去找的时候，忽然想起在走廊的尽头有一间狭小的教室，直觉告诉我朱正廷就在里面，我便毫不犹豫地推开那扇门，映入眼帘的便是他灵活的身影。

他明显没想到我竟会到这里来找他，愣了一下又瞬间回复冷淡的神色，转回去继续练习他的舞蹈，我见他并没有拒绝我这位不速之客，心安理得地合上门坐到一旁看他练习。

房间内没开暖气，他只是穿了件毛衣，大衣被他脱下放到一旁，我看他一时半刻也没有理我的意思，便蹑手蹑脚地拿起他的大衣盖在自己身上，瞬间暖和了不少。

许是外套的味道太让人安心了，随着柔和的音乐我竟不知不觉间睡着了，醒来的时候音乐声早就停止了，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛便看到朱正廷坐在我对面，练舞留下的汗水顺着脸颊落下来，

“正正……”

大概是刚睡醒，我的声音也比平常温柔得多，听起来还有点撒娇的意味，我伸手去拉他的衣袖，下一秒他便凑到我面前来，双眼紧盯着我的，我大概能猜出他的气已经消了一大半，

“你别生气了。”

“那你帮帮我，我就原谅你了。”

黑色西裤的纽扣被我解开的时候朱正廷便迫不及待的抓住我的双手去抚上他的炽热，我还没有做什么它已经有点仰起头的趋势，我笑了笑，配合着他的手隔着内裤轻轻抚摸，他有点难耐的等待着我接下来的动作，

内裤被我褪下来，前端早就按捺不住渗出点点白色的浓稠，我低下头亲吻了一下便听见了他的低叹，在他毫无防备下我便张开嘴巴包裹着他整个顶端，他似乎没料到我突如其来的举动，整个人颤抖了一下，我猜他竭力压下了射精的欲望，于是又大胆起来舔过被包裹着的地方，柱身也被我好好的照顾到，耳边传来他舒服的低叹声，于是我便更卖力去讨好他。

浓稠的液体充斥着我整个口腔，是我故意的，如果这样做能让他高兴一点的话我也不介意，精液甚至从嘴角溢了一点出来，像偷吃却留下了痕迹的小孩一样，我下意识去舔舔嘴巴，下一秒被他压在练习室的地板，手里的动作却一刻不停的褪去我的衣服，即使已经泄了一次依旧还是昂扬着的炽热没有停缓的便插了进来，我还没有反应过来的时候他已经挺腰开始抽送，而这个过程里我连拒绝的机会都没有，只能仰着头承受着一波又一波快感。

从地板都被他抱起面对着教室内的镜子，女生身上的衣服早就变得凌乱不堪，松松垮垮的挂着身上更让人有一种想施暴的感觉，而朱正廷当然没放过这个机会，换了各种个样的姿势折磨我，身上每一个敏感点都被他掌握着，弄得我尖叫连连。

“啊……不行……正正…嗯……”

“要坏掉了……啊太…太快了……”

等到他终于放过我的时候我只能无力地躺在地上大口喘着气，也顾不上地板太凉，身上早就蒙上一层细汗，朱正廷替我清理身体的时候我甚至还会不自觉的颤抖，导致他又在更衣室的淋浴间里头要了我一次，而这次我早就累得筋疲力尽，连抬起手的力气也没有。

迷糊间只能感受到额头落下一个温热的触感，还能听到他温声细语在我耳边说对不起今天太过分了，然后我便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

07.

我和朱正廷的命运终究还是离别，这是我意料中的事情。

他向往着的舞蹈家梦想向他伸出了友谊之手，全国顶尖的舞团在各高校内看过演出后挑选了几位有潜质进入舞团进行培训，接下来便会成为舞团的一员跟着他们大江南北的到处巡演。

朱正廷便是其中的一个幸运儿。

我是第一个知道他获选了的人，彼时我们躲在后台里亲吻着，手机传来的震动打断了我们的缠绵，我们是一同看到那条信息，我甚至还比他更快回过神来去祝贺他。

可他却转过来，额头抵着我的，一副愁眉苦脸的样子，我有点不解的等着他开口，

“可是我走了以后就不能再陪你了。”

我笑了笑，朱正廷在某些时候特别像个小孩子，到现在他还是首先考虑到我而不是他自己，

“我又不是小孩子了。”

“可在我眼里，你永远都需要被保护。”

朱正廷走的那天我也有去送他，在众多好友与他道别过后，我站在人群的最后方，一如那次结束了表演后我在后台等他一样，他会向我走过来。

我给了他一个大大的拥抱，他也抱得我很紧，仿佛要把嵌入他的身体里似的。他说，要好好照顾自己，常跟他联系。

我知道如果我开口让朱正廷不要走的话他绝对会留下来，但我不会这样做，我没有资格去要求他留下来，也不会去阻止他追求属于他的梦，外面的世界很大，他应该是属于外面的自由的，而不是困于我这片狭小的空间里。

大雪纷飞的那天，我送走了朱正廷。雪会融化，可是朱正廷一直在我心里占着一个很重要的位置。

End.


End file.
